


The Death of Kashima Namazu

by Snickers_and_Twix



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: A LOT OF DIALOGUE, Deals With The Devil, Gen, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, Murder, Suicide, Suicide mentions, but to be safe, it is only mentioned, oh yeah, that happens, these nerds are from my danganronpa fangame, they're all pretty neat, those are all the oc's names btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 19:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickers_and_Twix/pseuds/Snickers_and_Twix
Summary: Basically describing the lead up to Kashima's death, and his thoughts on the matter.I'm not too good at summaries, if you couldn't tell.If you're from the hol horse house please don't read this its bad but I don't wanna orphan it yet.
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Male Character, but only mentioned - Relationship





	The Death of Kashima Namazu

**Author's Note:**

> So these nerds are from my fan game that you can find more about on my flickr account, @snickersandtwix09. Also, please comment anything I can do better next time! I really want to hear y'all's feedback.

The night was cold and bitter, clouds rolling in as if it was going to rain, with a breeze that could only add to the cold. Only someone with a death wish would come out at this time. Well, that isn’t entirely inaccurate. Kashima, the Ultimate Seismologist, was trying to stop exactly that, a suicide. A suicide that no one would be able to solve. A suicide that would result in everyone dying. A suicide that would restart this simulation again. The suicide of the ultimate knitter. The suicide of William Davidson. 

Kashima truly pitied the other boy, he really did. He tried to cheer him up after the second trial, after Vivian’s execution, to no avail. Almost all of Kashima’s classmates held a strong distrust or distaste for the seismologist, with William being among them. Kashima couldn’t blame the knitter for not really liking him much, William didn’t even know his name. None of his classmates did. 

Except for her.

She was a snake, a scoundrel, a monster. She was the one who orchestrated this hellish game. It was her fault. Kashima didn’t know _ why _she decided to trap all of her classmates in a killing game. He really didn’t. All he knows is that she did, and if he tells anyone, she’s going to actually kill them all. Kashima can’t let that happen. 

It started to rain. He started to break into a run. When it started to pour, it’ll be too late. Willam will be dead. Then all of his classmates will be too. Then everything will happen all over again.

If this game is reset, he hopes that Cressida lives this time. She was nice. She both trusted and didn’t hate him. She went out of her way to talk to him during investigations, and trials. She also backed him up during the trials. She was the closest thing he had to a friend. He didn’t love her romantically, per say, but he did care more about her than the rest of his classmates over the course of all the killing game resets. In one reset she even trusted him enough to tell him her secret. The one that eventually got her killed. He might have been a little more harsh with Gabriel during that trial, but nobody noticed. And, if they did, they didn’t mention it.

He was nearing the edge of the forest, near the edge of their campsite and killing game. He was about to enter the woods when he felt a pain on the back of his skull. Then, his vision went dark.

He didn’t know how long it was when he woke up, but he knew it was too late. The rain had already stopped. He tried to get up, hoping that William had stalled his self-inflicted death, when he realized that his feet were tied together. He then checked to see if his hands were bound as well. They were. He was trying to find a way to escape when he heard her.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” she drawled, seeming to read his thoughts and intents. It was her. It was the snake, the scoundrel, the monster. It was the Ultimate Thanatologist. It was Clarice Dècés, the mastermind. “I know what you were trying to do, and I’m not very happy with that,” she continued, “I thought I told you that you couldn’t intervene in any of the deaths.”

“Well maybe I didn’t want to do this little game again,” he retorted.

“Well maybe you don’t get a say in this,” she snapped, getting closer to Kashima. He shuffled back. “I guess it’s time that I taught you a lesson. I’ve been to easy with you, letting you make your little comments, letting you try, and fail, to stop the killings indirectly, but not anymore! This time I’m going to silence you, forever,” she finished.

“What are you talking about?” he trembled.

“Let’s make another wager, dear Kashima. If they solve the mystery of your death, you can live and everyone will escape. No more resets, no more nothing. However, if they don’t, there will be another reset, and everyone who dies during that reset will stay dead. How does that sound?” the demon offered.

He had to think quickly, find a way to avoid getting murdered. He didn’t want to make another deal with the devil.

He then realized where he was. He was on the cliff. The cliff he woke up on. The cliff he first met her, where he thought she was his friend. The cliff that he and Clarice made their first deal. It was now going to be the cliff he died on.

“Well? Do we have a deal or not?” she asserted.

“Um, no thanks,” he stuttered out, the fear starting to catch up to him.

“Well, that’s a shame, dear Kashima,” she drawled, like a rattlesnake about to kill its prey, “but I guess it can’t be helped. And I thought you wanted to end this little game.”

The fear leaving him for a moment, he replied, “And here I thought that you didn’t want anyone to actually die.”

“Oh? And where did you get that idea?” her voice was sweet, but Kashima could tell that she was furious. The reason was anyone’s guess. Perhaps it was because he was right, and she was upset that he could read her like that, or maybe because he was so wrong about it that she was going to kill him right here and now. He couldn’t ponder long because as soon as he did, he felt himself getting pulled up by the collar of his shirt and started to be moved towards the cliff.

“Wait!” he struggled to get out of her iron grip. He couldn’t remember if she was this strong outside of the simulation or if she just used her control of the programming to make her stronger. That didn’t matter right now. He was about to die. He needed to find a way for this killing game to stop. Maybe this trial would be easier with an actual culprit, he just hoped that they found his body before William’s.

“What now?” she snarled, obviously fed up with this pain in the side.

“Your deal, I think I’ll take it,” he panicked.

“I knew you would,” she smirked. Kashima was then flying down. He didn’t have much time to think before he felt a searing pain in his chest, head, and right leg. He used the last of his strength to hope that Adria would be strong enough to persecute her last friend. At last, it was done. The death of Kashima Namazu, Ultimate Seismologist. The boy who didn’t even trust his classmates with his name, put his trust in his classmates to solve his murder and end this killing game.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed that! Comments, kudos, and bookmarks are always appreciated! Have a good day!


End file.
